


Passions Between An Incorrigible Buffoon And A Graceful Noble

by Vogelimkafig120



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: AUish, F/M, First Time, Foreplay, Humor, Implied Pregnancy, Kissing, Oral Sex, Romance, Takes Place 2 Years After The Events Of Shadows Of Valentia, Vaginal Sex, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 11:25:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18164582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vogelimkafig120/pseuds/Vogelimkafig120
Summary: When Gray returns to Clair's estate, he happens to find a pleasant surprise in her room, which would then escalate to something else between the two.





	Passions Between An Incorrigible Buffoon And A Graceful Noble

**Author's Note:**

> Hello fellow readers! Please excuse the long hiatus but recently I've been busy with work and studying Japanese again. The latter is because I happen to meet a few Japanese friends online, and because of them, they reignited my passion to learn the language again. However, I finished playing Shadows of Valentia, and it introduced so many ships for me to explore. And yes, I love Gray x Clair. Anyway, thank you for being patient, and please enjoy! ^_^

After meeting with King Alm in order to assess the skirmish that occurred near one of the port towns, Gray decided to head back to Clair’s estate, which also happened to be his home after the two became a couple. Typically, they would team up in order to fulfill most tasks, but Clair had to deal with a minor conflict at one of the villages up north, though she promised that she’d return home around nighttime, though he would return a bit later than her.

Once he had returned and greeted some of Clive and Clair’s servants, Gray noted that he couldn’t spot the eldest sibling anywhere. The mercenary assumed that he had business to take care of with the One Kingdom’s Brotherhood in regards to their weekly duties.

After asking one of the servants of Clair’s whereabouts and getting an answer, Gray then headed off to their room, finding the door to be completely shut.

“Clair, it’s me, Gray,” Gray called out as he chuckled afterwards, giving the door a few soft knocks, “I won’t bite, promise.”

However, he didn’t receive an answer when a few seconds passed by, causing him to be a tad concerned. “Um, Clair?”

Gray trusted his gut instinct and proceeded to open the door himself, entering the room until he stood still upon finding his discovery.

Clair was sitting on their bed, her legs crossed as though she impatiently waited for his arrival. Her hair was down and it glistened brightly, with Gray noting that she most likely had taken a bath, and she donned a white, silky nightgown that appeared as if he could see through it.  

The mercenary was taken aback of how his love appeared before his own eyes. His mouth left slightly agape, and despite how flattering it sounded, it was as though a goddess who surpassed Mila’s beauty was in his presence.

“Are you simply going to gawk at me, Gray?” Clair commented, crossing her arms nervously, “Heavens, you can be quite incorrigible.”

“I-I don’t know what to say, really,” he replied shakily, “or better yet, I don’t know what t-to do.”

Sighing softly in amusement, the pegasus knight rose from the bed, slowly making her way to Gray’s direction, a smile adorning her face.

Gray has had numerous battles in which he held a confident gesture, expressing neither fear nor apprehensiveness, but the predicament that he was in was entirely different. He didn’t dare to retreat away or move a single limb as Clair neared him.

Once Clair stood in front of him, Gray could feel his heart beat rapidly at the close proximity between the two of them.

“Clair, what are you up to?” Gray asked softly.

Nodding her head sideways, Clair decided to let her actions speak instead of using words. She proceeded to bring his head down, claiming his lips with hers. Gray had given in to her advances and returned the kiss with the same passion and love as hers, wrapping his arms around her waist. But the tender moment was short lived as Clair broke away from the kiss, a grin forming on her afterwards.

“Before we can continue, you’re going to need a bath. No exceptions.” she stated.

“Hey, I knew that much, the bath bit, I mean.” Gray replied, his reverie dissipating, though he couldn’t help but wonder as to what she was planning. As much as he wanted to remain by Clair’s side and kiss her to his heart’s content again, he reluctantly made his way to the bathroom so that he could clean himself up, and to understand the implications of her words.

Meanwhile, Clair was left to her own thoughts as she settled back to the bed, her mind pondering if she was rushing things too soon between the two. The only person who fully understood her struggle was her sister-in-law Mathilda. All that Mathilda had advised to Clair was to follow her heart and to restrain herself from faltering.

 _‘Was I being a tad careless of myself? It’s so unbecoming of me.’_ Clair thought, sprawling herself on the bed. Before her thoughts could wander back, she noticed that Gray had returned back to their room, clad in only an undershirt and pants.

“Back so soon?” she asked, laughing a little, “My intuition tells me that you were eager to resume where we left off.”

“Well, that is partially true, but I thought my time was spent longer than that,” Gray admitted, until he changed the topic, “anyway, what’s up with you. Sure, we’ve had a few kisses before but this time around it was… rather intense than usual. Not that I’m complaining, though.”

Dumbfounded, Clair simply stared at her love, wondering if he had even taken the hint in the beginning. Although she had never brought up if he had ever been in a relationship nor been this close with another woman, surely, she thought that he had some experience with the opposite sex.

“Are you certain that you don’t understand the rationale behind my actions? You humor me, Gray.” Clair questioned, raising an eyebrow as she crossed her arms again.

Sighing in response, Gray proceeded to sit beside her, his expression softening as he tentatively reached for her thigh, rubbing it gently much to Clair’s approval and elation.

“Big words aside, and no, I ain’t humoring you. I’m curious as to what’s been going on with ya. You’ve never been this passionate and committed before. I just don’t want you to force yourself, is all.” he answered to her, continuing on his ministrations.

Clair couldn’t help but feel a bit touched at his concern for her. Despite how overconfident and reckless Gray could be, he truly cared about the safety and well-being of his friends and loved one. The pegasus knight recalled a time when he took a blow that was meant for her instead, causing her to berate him to no end for putting his life on the line until she finally confessed on how she truly felt about him.

She bit her lip for a moment until she conjured up a proper response. “Before we became together, have you ever been with another woman, Gray?”

The mercenary’s eyes widened until they relaxed, though her felt as though he was being interrogated.

“N-no I honestly never have been before in my life, and this is coming from me out of all people. Sure, at the time, I’ve given them, as you say, sweet nothings and mindless flattery, but when it came to you, my words had actual meaning to them, honest.” Gray confessed adamantly.

“Well then, so does that also mean you’ve never been this close with any other woman in your life?” she went on, slightly annoyed that he was clueless.

“Yeah, never did before us, and of course never after. Just what are you trying to get at?” Gray insisted, also feeling a bit annoyed that she was being cryptic about it.

Relenting in the end, Clair decided to come upfront in regards to her thoughts.

“I want us to make love with each other, Gray.” Clair admitted, shying her face away from his view.

“Wait, wait, wait, what?!” the mercenary blurted out in disbelief, slightly scooting himself away from Clair.

The setting inside the room was tense and silent as the two looked away from each other, their cheeks blushed with a shade of crimson. Gray was surprised hear those words coming from Clair’s mouth, almost assuming that she was simply joking him. However, that wasn’t the case.

“Don’t make me insinuate it.” the pegasus knight warned, regaining the courage to look at him in the eyes.

“Are you really sure about this? Hell, we’re not even married yet. How do you think Clive and the others would feel about it should they find out?” He tried to reason, though he knew that his words wouldn’t be enough to convince her.

“Well, obviously I didn’t discuss Clive nor anyone else about what the both of us do behind closed doors,” she argued back, scooting closer to his side and taking hold of his hand, guiding it to the center of her chest, “I want this, truly. My thoughts have been imbued by it as of late. Or is it that you do not desire me.”

“I’d be a damn fool to ever think otherwise, but know that I love you than for just your body or status. Remember that.” Gray replied, his other hand cupping Clair’s cheek, his thumb tracing the skin gently.

 Before Gray knew it, Clair proceeded to wrap her arms around Gray’s neck bringing him down on the bed so that he was on top of her as he dragged his face for another kiss. Trying to ensure that he wasn’t putting enough weight on her, Gray clutched onto the bedsheets, kissing her with such fervor that had caught her off-guard. He could smell the sweet and floral fragrance emanating from her body, which almost made him lose a bit of self-restraint.

Clair’s body shifted a bit as she tried to get herself adjusted, her embrace on Gray tightening. She knew that he was holding back for her sake, but if it was only for a moment, she wouldn’t mind otherwise. The pegasus knight swore that she felt something hit her thigh, which led to her concluding that Gray was getting excited.

Once their lips parted ways, the two simply stared at one another, their eyes lost in their love.

“I love you, you know.” she stated, her eyes watering.

“Why of course. I am pretty irresistible, after all,” he chided playfully until he noticed that her expression changed to that of annoyance, “sorry for almost killing the mood. I love you, too, Clair.”

“If you love me that much, then perhaps you’ll do the honors of undressing me, no?” Clair requested, causing Gray to freeze on the spot.

“S-sure, I can handle it. No problem at all.” Gray tried to sound confident but deep down he was a nervous wreck.

The two sat on their knees as Gray started to remove the nightgown from Clair though he ran into some issues along the way until Clair assisted him. As the garment was taken out, Gray couldn’t help but marvel at Clair’s body complexion, and despite the many battle scars that marred her body, she was still beautiful to him.

“Your task is still left unfinished, you know.” she commented, gesturing at her bra and panties.

“Oh right, s-sorry.” he apologized as he took a deep breath.

Carefully, he first removed her bra and followed along with her panties, and Clair was fully naked to him. His face burned even brighter than the flames of Duma. As he thought, she was truly a goddess.

“Clair.” he whispered, feeling his pants tightening.

“I’d hate to be the only one in the room who’s left without any clothes on. Now it’s your turn.” Clair stated, her gaze facing the other way.

Gray immediately understood her meaning as he took off his shirt, and then his pants and underwear afterwards. Clair decided to take a look at her love, curiously eyeing each and every scar that was inflicted onto him, most notably the one that almost costed him his life. Before she could lament about that fateful day, she took into account on his erection, causing her to blush madly.

“W-what should I do next.” Gray broke the silence, wondering where it was going to lead to.

The pegasus knight thought for a bit, ashamed at herself for what she was about to say next due to her status as a noble. She settled her back on the soft bed, her mouth quivering slightly.

“I-I want you to take care of this s-spot, if you will,” she requested as she gestured to her slit, her eyes closed in embarrassment, “can’t believe that said that.”

“Welp, of course,” he agreed as he scooted down until he brought his face close to her pussy, “just let me know if you feel any discomfort.”

Before Clair could respond back, she felt his tongue licking around the folds of her slit, catching her breath off guard. She had let out a few small moans as she gripped the bedsheets rather roughly. Gray continued to nip on her pussy until he got curious enough to lightly flick on her clit, causing Clair to squeal, though she managed to conceal her cacophonous sound by using her hand to cover her mouth. The pegasus knight wondered as to how he was able to be that proficient in simple foreplay.

In his mind, Gray was basically going off based on a conversation that he overheard with the other male members of the Brotherhood when it came on how they pleasure their partners. Wanting to experiment, he placed a finger inside of Clair, his movement only being slow but it had an effect on his love.

“G-Gray…” Clair gasped, both of her eyes drooping slightly.

Chuckling a bit, Gray felt confident at his actions, “Guess I haven’t screwed up yet, huh. Too much for you?”

He continued to lick her pussy as he thrusted his finger inside her, his pace quickening. The mercenary savored in her unique taste, though it seemed as though he couldn’t take it anymore, feeling the urge to thrust himself into her.

“P-please, Gray.” she pleaded earnestly, her hands roaming down until she found his hair, ruffling it afterwards.  

“Please what?” he repeated cockily, much to her chagrin.

“P-please. Don’t do all of the work. Let me assist you now.” Clair demanded, her eyes pleading for him to do so.

Nodding in agreement, Gray separated himself away from Clair’s groin area as he flopped his head on the bed, positioning himself comfortably. Clair decided to give him a kiss on the cheek and then she drifted down to his crotch.

 _‘I-I’ve never seen one in person until now. By the gods._ ’ she thought nervously.

“Are you okay, Clair?” he asked, a bit self-conscious of himself being that exposed to her.

“Why of course I’m fine. You’re just imagining things, is all.” she insisted, her hand placed around his shaft.

“Hey, it’s fine if you’re feel-“ Gray wasn’t able to finish his sentence as Clair proceeded to suck him, “C-Clair.”

Due to her inexperience, which was obvious to Gray, Clair’s rhythm was a tad erratic and sloppy. She licked around the base of his dick before tracing her tongue to the glans, which resulted in Gray hissing and groaning.

“Did I do something wrong? Are you hurt?” Clair asked concernedly, wondering if she was messing up somehow.

“No, no. You’re doing fine, really. I was just surprised, is all.” Gray explained, grinning down at her.

“You truly mean that?” she questioned, her hand gripping his member.

The mercenary simply nodded in approval. “Yes. In fact, it felt good, very good.”

Clair felt elated to say the very least, knowing that her efforts weren’t in vain. So, she pressed on with her advances and stroked his cock, noting an intoxicating aroma around it. She proceeded to engulf his dick once more, bobbing her head back and forth while stroking the base.

“Gods, don’t stop, Clair.” Gray groaned, guiding his hand to her head in order to help her out.

The pegasus knight could her the groans coming for her love, witnessing him thrash on the bed, his forearm covering his eyes. Upon hearing him moan her name in a mantra, she accelerated her pace, though there were moments when she struggled to keep up.

“C-Clair,” he groaned as he gripped a handful of her hair, “s-something is c-“

Caught off guard, Clair’s eyes shot up as fluids poured into her mouth, causing her to slightly retreat away from Gray. She tried to keep it in mouth, though she found the taste to be quite bitter and displeasing.

Swept from the waves of pleasure, Gray was oblivious of what transpired until her heard a bout of coughing coming from Clair. “Clair! Are you alright?”

The mercenary sat by her side as he rubbed soothing circles around her back as she slowly tried to regain herself.

“Gods, that wasn’t the kind of taste that I anticipated.” Clair remarked, cringing as she huddled closer to Gray.

“Welp, sorry to disappoint.” Gray apologized humorously, his arm wrapped around her waist.

On the contrary, the pegasus knight simply nodded in a negative fashion, even if he was acting sarcastic. “Well, it does initially but afterwards, you do have a fine taste.”

“Gee, I'm glad to know that much now.” he commented sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand, “so, do you still want to keep on going?”

A scoff came from Clair’s mouth as she gently pushed Gray back onto the bed, straddling his lap in haste. “We’ve come this far, and we’ll see through it together…”

Suddenly, the mercenary noticed that her expression turned somber as her eyes fixated at the particular scar on the right of his chest. He assumed that she still felt guilty from the incident, though it was out of his own volition to protect her.

“Hey, what’s on your mind, Clair?” Gray asked softly, a trace of his sarcasm unnoted.

“Your life was almost forfeit because of my foolishness. If only I didn’t act careless at the time, the outcome would have been much different for you.” Clair remarked, her gaze then shifted sideways, as if she was being scolded.

Having enough of her self-mental beating, Gray pulled Clair down to him, their bodies pressing onto each other. His hold on her tightened as her head settled on the nape of his neck.

“Look, Clair. If there’s anyone to blame for what happened on that day, it’s me. Like, I didn’t do so because I wanted to be a hero or to impress you,” he affirmed, bringing her face so that it faced his, “I did it because I wanted to protect those that are dear to me. Sure, I got the biggest scolding of my life from ya afterwards, but it was all well worth the effort.”

Clair was touched to hear such words from Gray, and truthfully it amazed her. She began to smile again, planting a kiss on his lips. “I could not find any hint of cajolery coming from you, truly.”

“Yep, I ain’t bluffing you at all. See? I still know what cajolery means.” he replied confidently, earning him a laugh from Clair.

“Heavens,” she bemoaned playfully as she felt comfortable being in his arms, “just how was it that I became enamored by you?”

“Maybe because I am truly irresistible, after all,” Gray hypothesized, chuckling for a bit once he noticed Clair pouting, “okay, okay. Just wanted to have some fun. But I’m happy that it lifted your spirits up, even for a moment.”

Nodding in response, Clair motioned for Gray to loosen his hold, breaking away afterwards as she returned back to her previous position. At that moment, her heart was racing rapidly, knowing that she and Gray were crossing unknown boundaries. But nonetheless, she wouldn’t let it falter her from advancing.

“Just so you know, t-this is my first time. So again, be gentle with me, please.” she admitted, unable to hide the nervousness in her voice.

“Relax, it’s my first as well,” he assured her as he brought his hand to her hip, rubbing it up and down, “but I will be careful. Promise.”

Feeling at peace, Clair had brought her hand to his cock, guiding it to the entrance of her slit. And then, his dick pierced through her wet caverns, causing her to close her eyes and whimper.

“Ok, is it too much? I don’t want you to push yourself, if you aren’t able to.” he recommended, wanting to be understanding to her, but he met with heavy opposition as she began to form a rhythm.

“No, you ignorant dolt,” Clair warned, her hands roaming down to Gray’s abs, “the sensation is simply brand new to me. However, I’m just very happy to be connected with you as one. And pray to the gods if you dare to quip up one of your usual remarks.”

“Welp, I wasn’t planning on it, but,” he replied, a grin plastered on his face, “I share the same sentiment as you. Now then, let me help you out.”

Before she knew it, Gray’s own rhythm started out slow until he sped up a bit, keeping his promise of being gentle to her. The pegasus knight’s voice could be heard around the room, but she tried all of her might to suppress it in order to ensure that curious ears wouldn’t catch wind of their tryst. In an act of desperation, she tumbled down on top of Gray, her lips searching for his until they collided with one another. Gray’s tongue prodded into Clair’s lips, demanding permission in which she gladly accepted. The two were completely lost in the haze of their love, without a care for anything in the world aside from each other. The mercenary’s hands wandered to her thighs, gripping them respectively as a means of leverage to thrust into her effectively. The walls of her pussy were almost too much for his cock to bear, though he wouldn’t dare to finish quickly, especially for her sake.

“M-more.” she mumbled in his mouth.

Complying in the end, Gray amped up his pace, causing him to groan also. He couldn’t believe that he was actually making love to someone as graceful as Clair, and he was going to prove to her just how much she meant to him. As much as it dismayed him, he stopped his movement, perplexing Clair until he pulled dick out from her and proceeded to settle her back on the bed, with him hovering over her instead.

“Can’t have you do all of the work, you know.” Gray reminded as he flashed a cheeky smile at Clair.

“Eager to impress, huh.” Clair remarked in amusement, lightly slapping his chest as a result.

Afterwards, Gray directed his dick back to Clair’s opening, entering her once more. The pegasus knight wrapped her arms around him, her fingernails clawing on his back, which resulted in the mercenary to elicit a guttural groan as he proceeded to leave bite marks around her neck.

“T-too good. It feels too g-good.” she muttered, biting her lip, refusing to let go of him as if her life depended on it.

Suddenly, it seemed that Gray had managed to her a certain weak spot during one of his thrusts as Clair let out a loud squeal, though she quieted down later on. Despite how pleasurable it felt to him, he started to get anxious that the walls weren’t that soundproof.

“Easy there. Gods forbid that we get caught in the act.” he advised, thus earning him another annoyed stare from Clair.

“Excuse me for acting vulgar,” the pegasus knight countered as locked her lips with his for a brief moment yet again, “just keeping on loving me.”

In order to try out a new position, Gray decided to lay on the bed, bringing Clair to him as he began to make love to her from behind sideways. He lifted one of her legs with his hand, their lips claiming each other once more. Although a predicament such as what they were in would be indecent and vulgar in Clair’s mind, such trivial matters didn’t bother her in the slightest if it meant that she could spend it with the person that she loved.

She allowed one of his hands to travel around her breasts, his fingers playing with the nipples, causing her to shift a bit. The discomfort from earlier became non-existent to her, drunken by the newfound sense of euphoria. Clair could feel his breath hit her ear, each pant becoming broken as the mercenary continued to thrust into her. Her inner walls were wrapping around his member, and she assumed that he was nearing his end.

“T-this may sound bad b-but I think I-I going to-“ however, Clair had interrupted Gray’s warning.  

“P-please, I want it inside.” she requested, her gaze directed at his.

“I-I hope you know damn w-well on what you’re s-saying.” he replied, his thrusts starting to die down.

Clair had only nodded in acknowledgement, understanding the implication of her actions. Throwing every logic and reason aside, Gray’s thrusts changed rapidly until he felt his semen shooting into Clair’s pussy. “Clair.”

 

Clair could sense his hot seed filling her up to the brim, and then her orgasm followed suit. She knew for a fact that the bedsheets were heavily stained with their fluids but it was something to worry about the next morning. The pegasus knight was astounded on how wonderful it was to have sex for the first time, and she hoped for more with Gray in the future.

Gray proceeded to pull away from Clair as he panted heavily, his vision left in a blur due to their throes of passion. It seemed as though she had knocked the wind out of him.

“W-wow. Gonna say, that sure was an awesome experience.” Gray commented, slowly trying to get his breathing back.

“Yeah, it truly was,” Clair agreed tiredly as she made her way to his side, letting his arm wrap around her bare frame, “you did enjoy it to the fullest, right?”

Laughing in response, the mercenary pulled her closer to him, giving her a peck on her sweaty forehead. “I’d be an utter, as you say it, incorrigible buffoon if I were to say otherwise.”

“What would I ever do without you,” she lamented jokingly, kissing him on the cheek, “I love you, Gray. Always and forever.”

“Hope this doesn’t sound too sappy but, I love you too, Clair. I may be a damn idiot at times but know that my feelings for you are undying and unconditional.” Gray declared, though he was only met with laughter from Clair, “What gives?”

“Fear not. I merely jest,” Clair reassured as her legs made contact with his, “but I can comprehend the weight in your convictions, and I truly appreciate it.”

Before sleep could engulf the two, Gray and Clair shared one last kiss before slumbering in peace. Although having sex out of wedlock wouldn’t be the most ideal way to some, to them, such social constructs were irrelevant.

However, Gray had a troubling thought playing in his mind. “Hey, Clair?”

“Yes, Gray?” she replied, her eyes gazing at his.

“We’re probably going to need new bedsheets, huh.” he answered, though he was met with silence from Clair.

“Trivial affairs can wait until morning. Let’s go to sleep, Gray.” Clair decreed as she buried her face into his neck.

Sighing in defeat, the mercenary followed along his love’s suggestion, letting sleep take its hold on him.

 


End file.
